


Battle Scars

by Nebbles



Series: What Lies at the End [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, M/M, and the first spot of hope is a bleak situation is powerful, the au isn't dead guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Scars, whether they be physical or mental, recover in their own ways.





	Battle Scars

Python winces as the salve meets the fresh scars on his hands. In a sad sort of way, he figures he should be used to the sensation. This is nothing new to him, after all. The stinging look of disappointment - no, that's not it - perhaps pity this time makes it all that more annoying. Forsyth sits by him, eyes focused on how red and inflamed the insides of his hands are. 

 

The injuries are worth it. No one else has died. Nuibaba isn't a worry to them anymore, and they've two new allies. Ones that are equipped to actually  _ help _ .

 

“You need to let these rest.” Tatiana pats his hands as she reaches over for the bandages. “If you still want to think about fighting, they need to recover. Even though, I really would recommend you let us handle it all…”

 

Not fight? Python stares at her like she’s mad. “Our army needs all the fighters we can get.” 

 

“My dear Zeke and I will fight by your side, and my love is strong enough to take down any army.” She replies, wrapping fresh bandages around his hands. 

 

What confidence. Python wonders if anyone still possess that faith in him. Given the looks he's been getting, he's rather doubtful. 

 

Everyone had stared at his hands in horror. Everyone had wanted him to take a break from fighting. Everyone said he can't destroy his hands because of this war.

 

The burden of responsibility is something Python never wanted. If the situation arose, of course, he'd let it fall to his shoulders. And given all that's happened, why let someone else be crushed by it? Alm needs the rest. Forsyth and Lukas need it as well. Tobin and Kliff never were a consideration. And like hell he'd give Clair the task of hunting down her brother. 

 

In all his stubbornness, he isn't ready to give it up. Satisfaction won't come to him until Clive's stopped, and there's still a part of him that owes it to everyone for how he's hurt them all. He's still beyond angry at himself for letting this happen. 

 

Python isn't sure if it's healthy to let guilt drive him this far. He looks at the state of his hands, and lets them answer that question for him.

 

“Take care of yourself.” Tatiana looks at him, concern on her face. “Don't worry your friends.”

 

“I'll make sure he does.” Forsyth interjects before Python can get a word in. “You have my word!”

 

She smiles wide enough, and it reaches her eyes. “Good! He's lucky to have someone like you. Why, it almost reminds me of how much I care for my Ezekiel…”

 

When Forsyth smiles at him, Python wonders if he's in a dream. Forsyth's  _ smiling.  _ He looks happy, and that happiness is directed towards him. It reminds Python of how much he wants to protect this man. He gives a smile in return, worn with exhaustion and a tinge of relief.

 

Tatiana giggles at them both. “I need to go check on your other friends. You two lovebirds go relax - you've earned it.”

 

Lovebirds. What a term to call them. He leans against Forsyth as they watch Tatiana flutter about to another room in the priory. 

 

Forsyth holds him in a gentle embrace, the smile still on his face. “I'm so glad we were able to rescue her. She's going to be such a great help to Alm and the others.”

 

They should be worried about themselves as well, and yet the first thing that comes to mind is them.

 

“Look at us,” Python says with a soft sigh, “we’re not even married yet, and we have all these kids.”

 

Forsyth isn’t sure why he finds this particular statement so funny, but he does. Perhaps it’s because for the first time in months, Python’s cracked a joke that’s reminiscent of his old self. He can see the old Python bubbling up to the surface, under all the exhaustion and scars. That things are getting okay enough to where Python can afford to make Forsyth laugh again, and it’s such a good feeling.

 

Python watches Forysth’s nose crinkle up the way it does when he laughs, the way his eyes shine like the sun and the little laugh lines that form around his mouth. Forsyth’s laugh is boisterous, just like how he used to be, and it fills the space between them. Python can only smile as Forsyth continues to laugh and laugh, and it’s a soft smile that’s only reserved for him.

 

When Forsyth’s laughter quiets down, he notices Python’s smile, and clears his throat. “I-I’m sorry, I… I don’t know why I found that so amusing.”

 

“I missed hearing you laugh, Forsyth.” Python reaches up to cup Forsyth’s face in his hand. “Given everything that’s happened to us, to Alm and his friends, it’s something I needed.”

 

“I missed you making me laugh. And we’re what Alm and his friends need right now - so be it if we have to adopt them!” Forsyth makes a light joke in return, and it earns a snort from Python. “It’s just good to have a moment’s relief, I suppose. We can finally rest easy.”

 

It’s true - they’ve time to relax and regain their strength in the asylum Tatiana and Zeke’s granted. Her healing’s been more than a blessing, and for the first time in ages, Python’s hands don’t writhe in agony. It doesn’t hurt to move his fingers, and they can curl around Forsyth and hold him close. That’s what matters to him, almost more than his failing ability to use his bow. 

 

The irony almost wants to make  _ him _ laugh. He swore his bow to Alm before this whole thing went to shit. While the promise is still there, it’s getting harder to keep. Maybe with enough frequent healing sessions, he can manage fights. But who knows how long the war’s going to last? Could he burden Tatiana that much because of his fits of anger that lead to fucking up his own hands? 

 

He’s staring at the bandages again before Forsyth goes to wrap his hands around them.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“Heh. That’s really rich. That’s hard to believe, given the fact I went behind yours and Lukas’s backs to tear up my hands.” Python watches the carefulness with Forsyth cradles his hands. It’s much too soft a touch for him. 

 

“We had a lot going on, Python. I’m not happy you lied, but I still understand why. You didn’t want to burden us.” Forsyth brings a hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “You were already doing so much for us as well…”

 

“It ain’t an excuse for it. I know neither of us were doing well, but I handled it like shit.” He sees Forsyth frown a bit at the acerbic language. “What did I do instead of talking to you or Lukas? I let hands fall into this sorry state. You heard what Tatiana said. I’m lucky I can use a bow.”

 

“I still don’t feel right blaming you. I… I’m still struggling to blame Sir-I mean, Clive…” Forsyth sighs. This isn’t easy for him either. “Getting mad would solve nothing. I can’t be mad at you for this.”

 

“I know.” Python hates it, but the fact the term  _ Sir  _ leaves Forysth’s mouth stings. He knows it’s too much for Forsyth to bear, for the image of the idealistic knight, the paragon of virtue, to have been stolen from him in a single day. He knows Forsyth can’t drop the man as easily as he has, and it’s a foolish idea to expect it. He knows Forsyth’s blind hope Clive will return to them is one of the few tethers of he’s clinging to, and it’s too cruel to rip that away. 

 

The scars beneath the bandages burn. 

 

“Don't think about him for now. We just need to focus on recovery.” It's more so for the others than Python himself. At least, that's what he believes. He hasn't checked on Lukas yet, nor Alm and his friends. 

 

And he's worried about the kids. Lukas goes without saying. He wants to slip out and check on them once Forsyth's asleep, and yet…

 

“Please get some sleep tonight. I assure you everyone else is alright.” Damn. Forsyth knows him too well. “They wouldn't be any happier to see you unwell. We have a roof over our heads. We're safe.”

 

“Can't believe you're encouraging me to sleep more.” He gives a dry laugh. “Never thought I'd see the day.”

 

“It's important to take care of yourself! I know you haven't been doing that at all!” Forsyth doesn't let his hands go. “Please, Python, just listen to me this one time.”

 

“Alright, alright. I'll get some rest, and we'll check on them tomorrow.” He doesn't want to argue, and lacks the energy to. Forsyth's arms embrace him fully, and the touch offers some comfort. 

 

“I love you, Python.” Forsyth kisses him with all the tenderness in the world. 

 

Some time ago, Python never imagined himself in love. 

 

He still thinks Forsyth can do better than him. But Forsyth wouldn’t want him to think that way.

 

“I love you too.” He kisses Forsyth back, gentle and sweet, trying to put the world behind them. 

 

-

 

Alm wants to sleep, desperately so. It's been a long time since he's had the warmth of a bed, and yet it offers no comfort. He hates waking up only to remember two of his friends are never coming home. He hates how horribly lonely he feels, despite the fact the others still draw breath. 

 

He misses Celica.

 

He hopes she's well.

 

Alm sighs, pushing back the covers as he runs a hand through his hair. There's little point in trying to rest. He wonders if there's anyone else awake to talk to, and quietly slips out of the room as to not disturb Tobin and Kliff. Assuming Clair is fast asleep as well, he continues on.

 

The cool night air brushes against his face as he steps outside, soft moonlight filtering to the ground below. The quiet is anything but peaceful; silence is something Alm's much too used to. The air should be filled with the sounds of Tobin and Gray's bickering. The sound of Tobin trying to needle Kliff into talking about what he's reading. The sounds of Gray's playful flirting with Clair. The sounds of Faye asking how he is, the sounds of…

 

Alm snaps himself to reality once he realizes his face is wet with tears. He sniffles, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hands. A quiet noise escapes him as he fails to hold back another round of sobbing.

It hurts so much, but Alm lets himself cry until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright?” Lukas is looking at him with concern - at least that's the emotion Alm  _ thinks _ is on his face. It's a question he'd direct back, if possible.

 

He can't stop himself from unloading all the pain in his heart. It's just too much.

 

“I-I just… so much has happened, Lukas. I miss my friends. I miss Grandpapa.” It's informal to refer to Mycen in such a way, but he needs to get the pain out. “I miss the way things were. I… I'm sorry…”

 

“You did nothing wrong. You fought your hardest to try and save Mathilda's life.” He sits next to Alm, the hand on his shoulder firm. “Do not merit your worth on Clive's actions.”

 

“I still caused a lot of pain for him, though. And for you, Python, Forsyth…” The guilt's almost too much. It's no surprise he's letting Python run the army. The responsibility is too heavy for Alm, and he just can't afford to mess up again. “My mistake cost us the Deliverance.”

 

“Clive's actions are what tore it in two. Please do not blame yourself for them.” Lukas’s gentle voice is reassuring, but Alm still can’t accept the comfort’s for him.

 

“But I caused them. If I hadn’t messed up, then everyone would still be together.” He wouldn’t have had to pen that letter to Gray’s family. To Faye’s. That he was beyond sorry, more than words can say, that he stole their lives. That they had every right to hate him. “You admired Clive so much… everyone did.”

 

“Thinking about the past cannot help us. We have to focus on moving forward.” Alm wonders how Lukas still has so much confidence in him, “I know you have it in you. Even if you gave leadership to Python, your word is still one we’d follow.”

 

“Even after I messed up? I know he hurt you, Lukas. I… I can’t forgive myself. Not after that.” Alm remembers what he felt the moment he heard. Not only a sense of betrayal - but immense regret. Inadvertently, he’d caused Lukas pain that could never be taken back. 

 

He expects Lukas to go quiet after that. Not like he'd cast any blame. After all, Lukas was well within his rights to be mad at him. 

 

“I do not blame you, Alm.” Lukas gives him something of a smile. “No matter what you may think, the fault has never lied with you.”

 

Alm looks at him in shock. 

 

“Nor was I ever upset with you. I am more than happy you are alive, and at least somewhat well. Never would I believe it was your fault for all that's happened to us.” The gentle expression remains on his face. “I swear it.” 

 

Somehow, those words are enough to break Alm; an eruption of sobs overtakes his senses as he throws his arms around Lukas. He feels Lukas embrace him back, and he buries his head into Lukas’s shoulders the harder his body shakes. 

 

“I’m so -- I’m so s-sorry--” Alm chokes out in between cries, only to be shushed gently by Lukas. “I just… I j-just… I wanted to fight for Zofia…”

 

“You can still fight. Zofia has not given up on you, and neither have any of us.” Lukas pats his back, “you are still the brave boy who took up arms when I first came to Ram Village.” 

 

Alm thinks back to that time - it felt so long ago. A bright-eyed boy with a dream to see the world, undeterred by the idea of danger. He felt unstoppable as his feet hit the ground outside Ram Village, the unfamiliar air tingling his senses, sword in hand as he and the others followed Lukas to a life unknown to them. It’s hard to reach back to those feelings. A wall lies between his past and former self, and Alm has yet to breach it.

 

Yet, Lukas believes in him still. There’s still that feeling of confidence everyone has in him. That despite everything going wrong, everything falling apart, one thing’s remained certain: Alm is a person worth not giving up on. And that alone is what keeps him fighting. To keep that small spark alive, to keep everyone else alive, just to see what tomorrow brings, good or bad. He’s lost so much, but managed to keep close the things that matter.

 

His friends, who love him still. A faint feeling that Gray and Faye are looking down on him, their belief in him powerful as ever. Lukas, Python and Forsyth, who have gone through hell to find him and swear their loyalty once more. His faith in Celica, her love, and her will to see things to the end on the other side of Valentia. Grandpapa, wherever he may be, still wanting nothing but the best for him.

 

Alm remembers his blessings, and hugs Lukas tighter, not wanting any of them to slip away.

 

“We… we’ll be okay.” Alm’s voice is raspy and quiet from sobbing. “I can’t afford to give up.”

 

“You are not alone in this, Alm. We will be by your side to see this conflict to its end.” Alm wonders how Lukas is faring, and he wants to ask. But he figures Lukas will speak of it on his own time. For now, he’s just glad to know he’s talking again. 

 

“Thank you, Lukas.” Alm can’t find it in him to break the hug just yet. It’s been too long since he’s been held. “...I’m still so glad to see you safe.” 

 

He hears a soft chuckle from Lukas. Alm remembers the terrible things he’s heard of Lukas’s family.

 

“I mean it. It’s good to have you here.” Alm murmurs. “...The others would ask about you, alongside Forsyth and Python. We’re all glad to have you back.”

 

He wants to add in the sentiment of viewing Lukas as an older brother, but the embarrassment bubbles up in his chest, and Alm clamps his mouth shut. 

 

Silence settles over the pair for a moment. Alm takes in his surroundings, and tries to tell himself they made it to Rigel, somehow. It feels like a miracle. It feels silly to hope, but he wants to so terribly. There’s an unspoken level of comfort that Zeke and Tatiana give him - almost as if… well, as if he’s been given parents. It's an odd sentiment to feel, given Alm knows he has a parent within Mycen. 

 

Yet, the way Tatiana and Zeke fret over his well-being, it really is like they're his mother and father. They care for him in such a tender way, and Alm can't help but enjoy they way it feels.

 

The fact that he's worth that much care is a blessing. 

 

“Thank you, Lukas,” Alm finally manages to break the hug, “I feel a little bit better now.”

 

“That's a relief to hear. Is there anything else you wish to get off your chest?”

 

_ You're the older brother I've always wanted. You're like family to me, and I want to make up for how awful you've been treated. I'm sorry I let you get hurt again. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. _

 

Alm shakes his head. “I think I'm alright for now. We should probably both get some rest.”

 

“Of course. I'll see you in the morning, then. Do rest well.” Lukas takes his leave, and Alm sits in the quiet air once more.

 

He has to keep fighting. Giving up isn't an option - while it never was in the first place, there lies a stronger resolve to push through Rigel. The deaths he's seen so far can't be all for naught. He has to see Celica again. However possible, he wants to see Tobin and the others be well. 

 

Alm looks to the starry skies, hope burning in his veins.

  
  
  
  



End file.
